Recycled
by Michael J Angelo
Summary: Mwahahaha! I have returned! And now that annoying orange turtle WILL become my slave!-guess who? Give up? Read and find out! mikeycentric Made by me and Eridani23 Gummy. Thank you Gummy!
1. Prologue

Prologue: Where?

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm baaaaack! First of all, I would like to thank Eridani23Gummy for helping create and fix this story! Let's give her a hand! claps loudly Thank you! Enjoy reading! Same thing as last time, we'll post chappy 2 if ya likee! ;) **

flashback

"_Prepare to be recycled!"Garbage man whispered evilly to Mikey._

"Whoa!" Mikey cried as he was held over the cliff.

"Put him down garbage freak!" Raph growled.

"Hiya!" Don cried as he threw his Bo at the open box on the Garbage  
man's chair.

end flashback

Sparks issued from the inside and the chair went haywire causing the mechanical arms to let go of Mikey. Mikey fell but managed to grab hold ofthe edge of the cliff. He was about to jump up when the Garbage man's chair blew up, causing it to topple over the side, right over Mikey's head. The Garbage man made a desperate grab for the ledge but missed and grasped Mikey's leg instead.

"Yeow!" Mikey cried as the added weight started to pull on him. The mechanical arm tightened around his leg and dug into his flesh. Mikey could feel the warm blood trickle down his calf and ankle.

"If I go down, you're coming with me freak!" Garbage man said with malevolence.

"Guys! Help!" Mikey cried as the weight of the Garbage man became too much for him.

"Hang on bro, we're comin'!" Raph yelled as he Donnie and Leo rushed to their brother's aid.

The weight of the Garbage man was too much for and his grip started to slip.He tried to hold on, but his attempt was futile for the ledge gave way. Mikey and the Garbage man plummeted down to the water below, with the Garbage man laughing triumphantly and Mikey screaming the whole way down.

"Mikey!" The remaining turtles cried in unison as they ran to the edge. They peered into the water hoping to see Mikey come to the surface. They waited for a few moments. Nothing.

"We got to do something." Leo exclaimed as the three remaining turtles jumped into the river.

They swam to the bottom and searched all over. They found the Garbage man's chair; both he and Mikey were missing. The only signs that Garbage man and Mikey where there, was the little blood bubbles that came from the mechanical arm. They surfaced only when their lungs screamed for air.

"He's gone." Donnie's simple statement left all three dejected and worried. Where could their brother be?

**I think you all know what to do…;)**


	2. Only the beginning

**A/n** **: Hello faithful readers! After reading all of your wonderful reviews, we just had to update! I blame you all! Sorry this is kind of short, but next chapter will be longer! I promise! ;) Thanks to those 8 people who reviewed our story! Here is chapter 2! **

Chapter 2: Dead or alive?

"Ugh…where…am….I?" Mikey mumbled weakly as he sat up, noticing that he was in a steel metal cage. A dull throbbing started in his head.

"Welcome to my underwater domain Freak!" Garbage man laughed evilly as he approached the cage menacingly.

"What…do…you…want…with…me?" Mikey said as he put a hand to his throbbing head. He felt…wrong. It was like something was trying to break it's way into his mind. He shook his head hoping to clear the cobwebs that kept forming.

"Looks like that goop I developed is working perfectly!" Garbage man said as he noticed Mikey's eyes turn a pale red then white again.

"What…did…you…do?" Mikey said as he clutched his head with both hands as the throbbing escalated to an intense pain.

"You'll find out soon enough my prisoner, but for now I will indulge your curiosity. You shall become my ultimate weapon and slave! Mwahahahaha!" Garbage man laughed triumphantly as he exited the room.

Mikey was left alone in his agony. The pain was growing in intensity and he didn't know how much longer he could hold out against IT. Yes he could feel IT now, in his mind. IT wanted in. IT wanted control. Michelangelo knew that he couldn't let IT win, so he fought IT. He fought for what seemed  
like hours but could very well have only been moments. Mikey was growing tired and weak. IT was going to win; he could feel IT gaining strength just as he was growing weaker. Suddenly a burning pain shot throughout Mikey's entire body, causing him to cry out in pain.

"soo…mmuch…ppain…"Mikey stuttered as his eyes turned completely red before he lost consciousness.

Back with the other turtles….

"My sons! Are you all right? Where is Michaelangelo?" Splinter said all at once as the turtles entered the lair, a cheerless air about them.

"Master…" Leo started solemly as he and the others bowed in respect.

"Speak Leonardo." Splinter encouraged as he bowed in return and saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"It's Mikey, he….." Leo started but was interrupted by a loud sob from Donnie. "I'm sorry sensei! It's my entire fault! If I never threw my bow…Mikey would still be here!" Donnie screamed as a single tear escaped from his eye and slid down his cheek.

"Mikey, he was dragged over a cliff by this wacko." Raph explained in a rush. "He didn't…we couldn't..." Raph couldn't finish but Splinter understood.

"I...see..." Splinter said as his ears drooped down like lilies with no water and his eyes becoming moist with unshed tears.

"He's out there somewhere sensei and we will find him!" Leo said with determination. He refused to accept any other possibility. As tears glistened in his eyes, he blinked them away. Now was not the time to lose control.

"Yeah! I'll neva' stop looking for our little bro!" Raph said with confidence. He wouldn't even allow himself to tear up, no matter how much he wanted to.

"ddoo…you think he's ok?" Don said as his eyes still glistening with tears.

"I am sure Michaelangelo will be fine. While you look for him, I will try to reach him through the astral plane." Splinter said with confidence and love to a still sobbing Donatello

"What are we standing around for? Mikey needs us!" Raph said as they all ran out the door in a rush to find their younger brother.

**Please review!**


	3. Rescue

Chapter 3: Rescue

'This is getting harder and harder to control' Mikey thought miserably as his eyes flashed red again. He had his lucid moments where he was in control, but they were getting few and far between. The only time he was truly free of IT was when he was sleeping. His dreams were his only escape.

Mikey wasn't only mentally exhausted from fighting its control, but he was physically exhausted as well. The Garbage man had him doing all the menial labor. With IT in control, Mikey could lift things that would normally be way too heavy for him. There was no endurance issues, IT could work nonstop since it used Mike's muscles, Mikey's energy, Mikey' body, only Mikey suffered. He had lost so much weight in the two weeks since he's been the Garbage man's captive. The only thing keeping him going was the belief that his brothers would find him and rescue him.

"How is my slave?" Garbage man said evilly.

"In your book or mine?" Mikey said weakly. He grimaced at his pathetic attempt at a joke.

"Ah, it seems that your sarcastic ways have left you. This brings me great pleasure." Garbage man gloated with a grin at Mikey's discomfort.

"I got just one question for ya," Mikey said, "What do you really want with me?"

The Garbage man hesitated only slightly in his answer, "Now that you are my slave, there is something you need to know..." he said, as he leaned in closer to the cage with a particularly wicked smile plastered on his fat, pig like face.

"I don't think I WANT to know now" Mikey said as he held his head, starting to regret asking the question. Things always got worse as the villain reveals their evil plot.

"You will..." Garbage man whispered at the horror look on Mikey's pained expression.

**Back with the turtles...**

"where...could...he...be?" Don panted as they searched the city for any trace of their brother for the millionth time.

"Yeah Leo...2...whole weeks..." Raph added sadly as he leaned against a wall.

"We can't...stop...looking..." Leo huffed with determination.

"No one said we were going to Leo," Raph said vehemently.

"But if we don't find him soon, it might be too late! Splinter's health is getting worse! And Mikey's disappearance is only putting more stress on him..." Don said as he worriedly looked at the moon.  
"We will find him...somehow..." Raph said dejectedly.

"We should search for clues in the East river again; we might have missed something..." Leo said as he tried to comfort his brothers.

"I have just the thing to help us!" Donnie let a strained smirk cross his face briefly at his brother's confused faces.

The three turtles went back to the lair where Donnie revealed his latest project, "I call it the Shell Sub!"

"When did you build this?" Raph asked, clearly awed that Donnie could build a submarine so quickly.

"Mostly at night after our patrols." Donnie said with a shrug. "It was rather quick without…" Donnie stopped, horror etched in his features. Was he really about to say that things were easier without Mikey around? Feelings guilt and shame overtook him.

"I…I didn't mmean…" Donnie stuttered.

"It's okay Donnie, you didn't mean anything by it, we're all feeling the same way" Leo said, trying to reassure his grief stricken brother. Donnie looked at Raph who nodded his agreement.

Donnie sniffed once then he stood up, "Right, well, I'd say that it's time to take the Shell Sub on her maiden voyage."

As they settled themselves in their seats and as Don went through the launch sequence, he gave a small sad smile, "You know, I was going to give Mikey the honor of taking her out the first time."

Raph was the one to respond, "Just think how stoked he'll be when we have him back. We'll never get 'im out of it."  
**  
In the east river...**

Once they reached the spot where Mikey disappeared, the Garbage man's chair was still there. Donnie turned on the flood lights so they could scan the area thoroughly.  
"Look over here Leo! Didn't you learn some voodoo stuff when you were at the Ancient One's that could help us?" Raph asked as the Shell Sub got closer to the mechanical chair.

"It's not voodoo Raph, but yes the Ancient One taught me how to pick up on  
psychic vibrations people leave behind." Leo replied as he sat down in the lotus position. "I just need to focus..." Leo said as he closed his eyes.  


For a few moments nothing happened. Then all of a sudden Leo gave a huge gasp and his eyes snapped open, but he wasn't seeing anything in front of him. Instead he was seeing what happened to Mikey as if he was there; view it all from the sidelines.

**Flashback…**

_"No!" Mikey screamed as he and the Garbage man toppled over the cliff. They hit the water hard and sunk down all the way to the bottom. Mikey immediately made to swim to the surface for the desperately needed air…while the Garbage man had slipped on an oxygen mask._

"I can't let him see me! I'll just have to take him hostage...besides, he could be useful" Garbage man thought as he whacked Mikey on the head with his tail.

"Ugh..." Mikey said, though under water it came out as a gurgle and a bunch of bubbles as he passed out.

"Too close! But now I have my guinea pig!" Garbage man said as he quickly swam into an underwater tunnel.

**End of flashback**

The flashback startled him so much, Leo found himself out of breath and he fell backwards from the shock.

"Leo? You ok Bro?" Raph asked worriedly.

"I know where he took Mikey." Leo replied as he caught his breath.

"Wait, what?!" Don asked quickly. "Who's he?"

"I didn't get a good look at him, something with a tail" Leo said as he struggled to remember the creature that has deprived them of their brother for the past two weeks. Something about it seemed familiar…

"T-ttail?" Raph stuttered as he flinched.

"Yeah. Why?" Leo said with concern as he noticed Raph's flinch.

"Just a hunch..." Raph shivered as they went through the underwater tunnel.

**There! Now to work on chapter 4…**


	4. All hope lost?

**A/N: Sorry it's so late guys! I was sorta stuck, but Gummy came to my rescue! XD She wrote this chapter, so all thanks goes to her! If you have time, please check out my new story! Animalia! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Dunno if I did one for this story yet, so here it is! We don't own them. **

Chapter 4: Hope Lost?

From within the confines of his mind, Michelangelo watched as he watched his brothers entered the tunnel. Hope began to swell inside him. His brothers had found him and they were coming to save him! But his bubble burst when he heard the Garbage Man laugh with amusement. As the Garbage Man turned towards him, Mikey saw the wicked grin spread across his face,

"This venture is turning out better than I had hoped for." Garbageman snickered.

Inwardly, Mikey cringed, but it didn't show on the outside. He was a prisoner in his own body. He was always aware of what was going on, but he wasn't in control. IT had taken complete control of him now. Mikey still fought IT, but he was starting to realize that he couldn't defeat IT on his own. He needed help. He needed his brothers. But the Garbage Mans' statement left Mikey with a feeling of dread. He wanted to know what the Garbage Man had planned. So he gathered all his strength….

"W-what...?" was all he managed to get out. But his warden clearly understood his question. Mikey didn't think it was possible, but the Garbage Mans smile got larger,

"Those brothers of yours are about to find out exactly what you've been up to the past weeks." Then he gave an evil cackle as he rolled away. (Is it rolled or walked?)

NO!' Mikey screamed, but he didn't utter a sound. He could'nt. He stood there, like the obedient slave that he has become.

With the others…..

Raph, Don and Leo were positive that they would find Mikey somewhere beyond this tunnel. They believed that he was still with them, still alive. They could feel it. Don was sitting at the controls of the sub, making sure that they stayed on coarse as they made their way across the bed of the Hudson River. Leo was in the seat next to him with a serious look on his face, thinking. This left Raph standing between them and slightly behind with his arms folded across his chest staring out into the waters of the river.

"Let's try down there." Leo directed to where the river bed made a steep decent.

Don nodded as he pushed the yoke forward, making the sub dive deeper. The sub followed the base of the underwater cliff. The floor was littered with trash from the world above. They even came across a 

whaling ship from the turn of the century.

Beep beep beep

"Uh…Donnie? What's that?" Leo asked pointing a small screen that was blinking a light in sync with the beeping.

That small screen was a radar screen, so knowing that something was coming towards them. Donnie looked out the window,

"It's a car." He replied, sounding as if he himself couldn't believe his eyes.

"Um…what's that car doing at the bottom of the river?" Raph asked, also not believing what he's seeing.

"About 20 miles per hour." Don stated.

They continued to watch the car as it pried pieces off a nearby sunken ship.

"Actually, it looks like its salvaging parts." Donnie amended.

"Well, let's follow it. It might lead us to Mikey." Leo said and the others agreed.

They followed the underwater car until it met up with others in a long line.

"It figures that New York has a traffic problem even at the bottom of the river." Raph mumbled.

"But where are they all….whoa." Donnie stated before staring out the window with awe. They emerged from behind a huge mound of garbage and saw a giant, dome shaped building made up of garbage and salvaged pieces.

"Whoa is right" Raph quietly exclaimed. "How the shell are we supposed ta find Mikey in that?"

"By searching room by room if we have to." Leo answered.

Donnie and Raph nodded their acknowledgement. They would find Mikey no matter what. Leo was just about to suggest a plan of attack when, from out of nowhere, a giant metal whale swam out in front of them.

"What the shell is that thing?" Raph asked, half yelling. Long cables with claws on the ends sprouted from the things back and one grabbed the Shell Sub.

"I don't know, but it's got us." Donnie answered.  


The sub was released once it was placed inside the metal creature. The sub surfaced at a junction and a door opened. Three men carrying what looked like cattle prods stepped out. They were covered from head to toe in black wetsuits with specialized goggles and breathing masks covering their faces. Yellow gloves covered their hands and metal pieces on their chests and shoulders completed their uniforms.

"What now?" Don asked Leo.

"Come on let's go." Leo replied.

He knew these guys would lead them to Mikey. The others followed him out of the sub. More weirdly dressed men stepped to the edge of the platform and all activated their weapons so an electrical charge could be seen between the two prongs on the end. Raph went for his sais, but Leo stopped him,

"They could take us to Mikey." Leo whispered.

Reluctantly, Raph abided by Leo's decision and all three were taken into custody. Raph didn't even lift a finger when their weapons were taken from them. Soon, their captors were leading them from the belly of the whale and into the main compound. They walked past others how wore yellow jumpsuits and matching masks. These were workers and they were sorting through the trash, putting aside what would be useful for whatever they were doing.

"This is amazing!" Donnie mumbled.

"Yeah Don, buildin' from trash is freakin' amazin'." Raph sarcastically retorted.

The bridge they were currently walking on led up to a giant mound with what  
looked like a command center located at the top. The three turtles realized that this is where they were being taken, all the while keeping a close look out for Mikey. Raph was busy looking around and didn't notice the guard in front of him stop. He bumped right into him and the impact caused him to fall back into the guard behind him too. After this occurred, he happened to sniff the air and his nose crinkled at the fowl order,

"Which one of you is wearing the 'Ode da Fish?" He asked. "It's kinda nasty."

But Don had just noticed something, "Raph, Leo, look" He said as he pointed up to the command center.

From out of the shadows, the Garbage Man revealed himself, "You" he sneered.

"The Garbage Man?!" Don exclaimed.

"But he went into the river," Raph said but then he remembered where he actually was, "in this river."  


"Yes, this river, my river"

Leo has had enough, he stepped forward, "What is all this and where is Mikey?"

"Silence!" Roared the Garbage Man as three guards used their weapons and electrocuted him and Raph and Don.

After the shock was over, all three were lying on the ground trying to shake off the effects of the shock.

"First rule my friends. I talk you listen." The Garbage Man threatened. Raph growled in response, but one quick look from Leo quieted him down.

"You know I should really thank you for setting me on this path. Dumping me in the river opened my eyes to a world of hidden treasure, just waiting to be salvaged. So thank you."

"You can thank us by giving us our brother back!" Don said, though he was still weak from the shock therapy he and the others had gotten earlier. The Garbage Man ignored the turtle's outburst.

"I am actually pleased that you are here."

"And why is that?" Leo asked.

"Because, my old servant isn't working out and I think that new ones are in order." The Garbage Man stepped aside to reveal a cage with metal bars and there was Mikey. He was sitting down with his back to them.

"Mikey!" All three cried out, but Mikey didn't move. They couldn't even tell if he was still alive or not.

Raph was really mad now, "What did you do to 'im?" He growled.

The Garbage Man came up to Raph and with one of his chubby fingers, he lifted up Raph's chin and looked him in the eyes,

"Don't worry, my pet. You'll find out soon enough." The Garbage Man chuckled as he stepped away from Raph. "Take these three to the bridge and hold them there." The guards complied and forced Donnie, Leo and Raph onto their feet. They were reluctant to leave Mikey, but they knew they had to choose the right moment and now wasn't it.

**Review?**


	5. Truth Revealed

**Truly sorry guys! ; But, here is chapter 5! We hope this will clear this up a little…..but we don't want to give it away…..XD I'm babbling now, aren't I? Enjoy! X3**

Chapter 5: Truth revealed

Mikey watched sadly from the confines of his mind as his brother's were escorted from the  
room, even with their efforts to get back to him.

"Are you sad slave? Not to worry! They will join you….soon enough."

Garbage Man chuckled as he rolled away towards his lab.

Mikey despised it when he was left alone with IT. IT always teased and taunted him. IT would never go away. After being in the lab for the first time, he discovered IT would never go away. That was when he learned that the Garbage Man was not really human. When they first encountered the Garbage Man, Mikey had noticed his red eyes. At the time, he didn't have time to think about it, but now it all made sense.

"I have some delightful plans for them. Would you like to hear them?" The Garbage Man asked, a wicked smile playing on his lips and his eyes glowing a brighter red. Those eyes reminded Mikey of exactly what he was dealing with and why he was in this situation...

flashback (Takes place after Mikey looses consciousness in chapter 2)

Mikey awoke and startled. The last thing he remembered was the pain in his head as IT tried to take over. He was on a table in what looked like a lab. He sat up, looked around the room, noticed he was in a cage, and spotted the Garbage Man, but he look drastically different. Instead of the disgusting pig like looking human stood a big, red...alien, with a tail like a dragons. It had horns on its "cheeks" and on the top of its head. Red glowing eyes shone brightly as he leaned against the bars of the cage, showing his webbed "hands". It smirked with fangs as sharp as knives.

"What are you?" Mikey questioned.

"My name is Fitzran." The red alien grinned.

"What do you want with me?" Mikey insisted stubbornly.

"You are going to assist me in recreating my species." Fitzran said as his tuna breath flew into Mikey's face.

"Ever heard of a tic-tac or mouthwash? EW!" Mikey joked as he pinched his snout.

"Laugh now fool! Even now, one of my people roams within you! My brother in fact and there is only one way to get rid of him…..but you will never figure it out! At least not before it is already too late." Fitzran laughed as it zipped back on the fat Garbage Man costume.

"I don't wanna be a host!" Mikey whined as Fitzran's "brother" fought even harder for control.

"You don't have much of a choice now do you?" Fitzran smiled as he looked over his shoulder at Mikey.

'I can't take this!' Mikey thought as he went unconscious.

End flashback

'NO!' Mikey screamed from inside his mind.

"Shut up! You're disrupting my concentration" ITs voice echoed through the empty void, except for the small window that showed through his eyes.

"THAT'S THE POINT!" Mikey screamed back as tears glistened in his eyes.

"Your futile attempts will not work. My brother WILL use your brothers." IT cackled.

"No!" Mikey silently cried as he fell to his knees.

'I can't let this happen! I CAN'T!' Mikey thought as he sobbed.

'But what can I do?'

Raph, Donnie and Leo were being led down into the bowels of the compound where the brigs resided.

"Guys, I think now is the time." Leo whispered to his brothers.

They needed no further explanation as to what Leo meant. All at once, they attacked their escorts, who were taken by surprise.

Raph clobbered the guy who carried their weapons and he quickly made to retrieve the dropped weapons. He didn't see the guy coming from behind him until it was too late. He screamed out in pain as the felt the familiar pain of electricity coursing through his body. Raph fell to his knees but he managed to stay up on his hands and knees. Don and Leo saw this happening and both went to their brother's aid. They quickly picked up their weapons and held off their attackers until Raph had recovered enough to 

help. It wasn't much longer before the turtles were the only ones left standing and conscious.

"Come on, we have to get Mikey."

Once again, Don and Raph didn't need further encouragement from Leo and they followed him back up to where they last saw their brother. The place was quiet and totally deserted, save for Mikey. He was still in the cage where they had seen him last and still sitting in the same position.

"This doesn't feel right." Raph declared.

His brothers only nodded in agreement as they started to slowly made their way to Mikey, sticking to the shadows anyway. They finally got to Mikey and some of their anxiety fell away as they saw his chest rise and fall with each breath. Leo walked to the front of the cage and swung at the lock with his katana. A quiet 'shwing' and the thunk of the lock hitting the floor was all that was heard. The three brothers rushed to Mikey's side and Donnie immediately set about looking for injuries while Leo and Raph tried to wake him up.

"I don't see any serious damage, a few minor scrapes and bruises are all I could find." Donnie said as he looked at Leo.

"Then why can't we wake 'im?" Raph asked angrily.

Donnie was about to say something but Leo cut him off, "We can figure that out later, right now we need to get him out of here." For once Raph gave no argument.

Donnie and Leo each put one of Mikey's arms across their shoulder and hefted him up. They half dragged, half carried him out of the cage. Raph took up the rear, keeping an eye out as they slowly made their way down the ramp and towards a sub that Donnie had spotted. They were about halfway there when Mikey began to stir. He brought one hand to his head while Donnie and Leo still supported him, but he was soon standing on his own,

"Hey Mikey," Don said, still keeping a hand on his swaying brother "You ok?"

Mikey didn't know what was going on, his head was so fuzzy but he could feel himself being moved. However, his mind became crystal clear when he heard his brother speak to him and he froze with fear.

'No, they can't be here. I have to get them to leave and fast, before it's too late.' He thought.

All three turtles noticed Mikey's sudden stillness and were shocked when he looked up at them with absolute horror in his eyes.

"NO!" Mikey shouted as he pushed Donnie away, knocking him into Raph and Leo.  


Mikey then turned and started moving as fast he could in the opposite direction from his brothers. This reaction confused Don, Raph and Leo.  
Luckily Mikey wasn't able to move very fast and Raph easily caught up to him and blocked his progress.

"Hey! Shellforbrains, the exit's the other way." Raph said hoping that Mikey was just confused and that the familiar teasing would snap him out of it.

Mikey tried to get past, but Raph wouldn't let him. "What the shell is wrong with you?" Raph hissed as he dealt with the struggling turtle, holding him by the shoulders.

Mikey didn't look at Raph or the others when they caught up, nor did he stop trying to get away.

"Michelangelo!" Leo's commanding voice made him pause in his struggling, "Tell us what's going on." Leo softened his voice and it held the slightest hint of desperation.

"You have to leave" Mikey said barely above a whisper, still not making any eye contact, but his voice portrayed all seriousness.

"That's what we were trying to do when..." Donnie started but Mikey interrupted.

"NO!" Mikey shouted again as he backed away from his brothers, "You have to leave...and without me."

"Don't be ridiculous Mike, we would never..." Again, Mikey cut off his brother,

"This time you have to." Now Mikey locked gazes with his brothers. In his eyes they saw pain and fear.

"You're comin' with us if I hafta knock ya out, so come on and let's go." Raph grabbed Mikey by the arm and started to lead him towards the sub. With an obvious effort, Mikey escaped Raph's hold.

"Please guys...just go."

"You should have listened to your friend while you had the chance." Mikey cringed at the sound of that voice, he knew what was coming and he made one last silent plea to his brothers. They answered with the drawing of their weapons and stepping between Mikey and the Garbage Man.

"But before I go any further, I want to have some fun. Slave, make an example of them."

One of the guards went up to Mikey and tried to hand him his Nunchaku, but Mikey refused to take them.

"Do you really think that you can make our own brother attack us?" Leo shouted to the Garbage Man, 

but before he could get an answer, Mikey fell to his knees, clutching his head in excruciating pain.

"What did you do to our brother?" Raph growled angrily.

"Oh, he is no longer your brother," The Garbage Man said as Raph, Leo and  
Don watched Mikey stand up and saw his glowing red eyes, "he is mine."

**(Creepy music plays) Well? What do you think? Want more? Review plz!**


	6. Sunshine gone dark

**A/N: Hey all! I know we have'nt updated in a while, but my e-mail was not working. I shall now do something, I have never done….I shall answer anonymous reviews now! (some of them go back to the first chapter….)**

**Chihine: Yeah, I felt sorry for Mikey too! **

**Emily: hahahahaha! I felt like stabbing Fritzan too, but then there would be no story…**

**Jelly: Yes….I am an evil mastermind! That has been bitten by this plot bunny! Mwahahaha!**

**Turtlegirl: What's the lucky star cheer?**

**PuldhFAN: Yes, he is a mind controlled villain! 3 **

**ManicFanFicHunter: Aw shucks! X3 Thanks! But there are many good writers out there….**

**Bluemaskedturtletmnt: I'm guessing you're a Leo fan? XD **

**uSaGI/daidario: Thank you! :D**

**Achird: Thanks sis!**

**Johnny: Is it now? Thanks!**

**Floragirl101: Okay! we will!**

Recycled chapter 6: Sunshine gone dark

"M-Mikey?" Don stuttered as he saw the smirk on Mikey's face as he picked up his nunchaku from the guard.

"Mikey? Ha ha ha," Fitzran's brother laughed, "There is no one here by that name. Now, time to take out the garbage."

"Don't do this bro!" Raph warned as Mikey took a step towards them.

"Nothing can stop him now!" Garbage Man laughed as sewage pipes emerged from his chair lifting him up to better view the proceedings.

"Please Mikey, you can't let him control you like this." Donnie pleaded.

"We don' want ta hurt ya bro." Raph added.

"But I so want to hurt you." Mikey replied as he stepped forward and started to twirl the nunchaku. 

Raph, Leo and Don backed up trying to avoid a fight with their brother.

"Your brother has tried to stop me, he put up quite a fight but eventually I am wearing him down, and soon he will but nothing but a memory." His smile showed his pleasure at the reaction of the turtle creatures.

"We're cornered!" Leo growled angrily as he reluctantly unsheathed his katanas. The others followed, just as reluctantly.

"Try not to hurt him too badly." Leo said as Mikey came lunging at them. Leo and Raph were pushed aside but Donnie stood his ground. Mikey raised an arm with a twirling nunchaku ready to strike. Donnie knew it wasn't his brother attacking him, but he had to protect himself so when saw an opening,  
he took it.

"Sorry Mikey!" Don apologized as he smacked his brother with his Bo.

Inside Mikey's mind….

"OW!" Mikey yelled as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"Did I forget to mention, that even though you can't control your body, you can still feel its pain?" Fritzan's brother cackled.

"No, you failed to mention that…." Mikey whined as he continued to rub his cheek.

Back to the other turtles….. A few seconds later….

Mikey turned back to face him after the hit and Don flinched at the look on his brothers face. The look was piercing and full of hatred, a look that Donnie had never before seen on Mikey's face. Donnie was so shocked that he hesitated in his attack and he didn't see the punch until it was too late. Donnie was sent flying and smashed into the wall with surprising force. After hitting the wall, he fell to the ground semi conscious.

"Donnie!" Raph and Leo called out as they rushed to his side. He had a nasty looking bump on the back of his head from its impact on the wall. Blood was leaking from that wound as well as from his nose where Mikey landed the offending punch.

"Careful brother, we don't want them damaged. Well, not too much anyway. They still have a purpose to fill." Fitzran said.

"Yes brother and they will fill it well. These creatures are strong of body and weak of mind, perfect for assimilation."  


"Hey!" Raph bellowed, "No one's allowed ta call Mikey dumb 'cept me!"

Raph's attack came so fast that it caught Mikey off guard. Fritzan's brother was knocked to the floor and landed on his shell with Raph straddling on top of him, pinning his arms to the floor.

"Now, listen ta me carefully. You're gonna get outta my brother or I'm gonna let Donnie here pry ya out." Raph growled in all seriousness. His already low supply of patience was growing dangerously thin.

Mikey had been dazed when he was knocked down, but only for a moment and the maneuver made him angry. VERY angry. His eyes glowed an even brighter red, making them look even more menacing. This unnerved Raph; chilled him right down to the bone. Before Raph could do anything more Mikey had switched positions and was now on top. He also managed to grab one of Raph's sai's and was now holding it to his throat.

"I'm afraid the tables have turned turtle!" Mikey said as he pushed it closer to Raph's throat with a grin.

"Raph!" Leo yelled in concern as he leapt to his brothers' aid, but Mikey would not have it. He knocked Leo away like a rag doll and he landed next to Donnie in much the same condition.

"I may not be able to kill you, but I can sure make you wish I had!" Mikey whispered to Raph before he stood up, dragging Raph up roughly as he did so and throwing him against the wall.

"Ow!" Raph groaned as he lay on the floor with the others.

"Take them to their cells." Fitzran told his brother, who nodded while smirking even wider.

"Don't do this Mike!" Leo begged as he struggled against Mikey's hold.

"Yeah! We're just trying to help ya!" Raph added.

"Please! This isn't you! " Don said as he stared into Mikey's red slits for eyes.

"It is now and you will soon join me." Mikey said as he grinned at Donnie before throwing him in a cell.

"un!" Leo grunted as he was thrown in after Donnie.

"I will be back for you." Mikey said casually as he walked to the exit.

"Who are you?" Raph asked coldly.

"My name is Zirx. I am brother to the all powerful Fitzran. He has great plans for this planet. Our People 

will once again be the dominant force of the universe and you and your brother will play a major role in those plans." Mikey said as he looked Raph in the eyes, making him shiver.

(--)

"Excellent!" Fitzran clapped as Mikey returned to his brother and bowed down.

"Fritzan, we must use the brothers fast, this "Mikey" is very strong and stubborn. If I don't gain total control soon he will win." Zirx warned as he rose from his position.

"Very well……." Fitzran said as he unzipped his costume.

"What will you have the turtles do?" Zirx asked curiously.

"I will make them wipe out this entire planet's life!" Fritzan said as he laughed evilly with Zirx.

Zirx's eyes grew wide and white, before turning red again. "Excellent…" Zirx smiled, pleased with him.


	7. Yakattack!

**Okay you guys, I'm REALLY sorry it's so late, and I'd like to thank all of you for waiting patiently. Gummy and I have been in a writer's block lately, but finally we have beaten it! }:D So, without further adieu, here is the 7 chapter of Recycled~! **

After Zirx had stood up Fitzran had stopped laughing, and Zirx wondered why. It was a brilliant plan, and it was pure evil! What could possibly go wrong? Fitzran rested his glowing red eyes on Zirx with a worried expression, before returning to his usual sour scowl.

"What are YOU staring at you gawking green idiot! Go occupy yourself, just stay out of trouble!" Fitzran spat icily, making Zirx grin and nod before he walked out of the room.

'If only that fool knew…No, he can't, he would ruin my plans! He must never know!' Fitzran thought to himself as the large iron gates closed behind the "possessed" orange-banded turtle.

------In the Turtle's Holding Cell------

"Why? Why would Mikey do such a thing? He didn't seem as though he was hypnotized when we fought him, or sick….maybe they poisoned him? Or drove him insane! Maybe this is all some kind of dream dimension linked from the Battle Nexus?" Donnie muttered silently to himself as he paced back and forth in their small cell while he absently rubbed the back of his sore head. A groove was beginning to form on the path he was pacing on. He didn't seem to notice though, trying to piece together the confusing puzzle that surrounded his younger brother.

Leo watched with dead, haunted eyes at the door, disbelief clearly on his face as he continued to watch. He knew that deep down, Mikey was still there somewhere, still fighting against that…thing. Ever since they arrived, all 3 refused to eat anything in fear that the same thing that happened to Mikey would happen to them, but Leo hardly noticed the hunger gnawing at his stomach.

"That couldn't have been Mikey! He would never do this! And I knew that bozo was strong, but since when did he get that strong? When I get my hands on that freaky fat thing...." Raph sighed angrily for the 10th time in a few short minutes, punching the solid dirt wall and causing a slight wave of pain to travel into his body from the blow. Grumbling angrily, Raph rubbed his knuckled, glaring daggers at the wall as if it would have an effect. Unfortunately for Raph, it wouldn't be that easy…

"It's time to fight young turtles, it's time to fight! The Second is bored, and wishes to be entertained!" A little monster chirped, startling the prisoners. Three heads snapped towards the small thing, glaring at it with hate and uncertainty. The creature was a small red critter that looked slightly like a rabbit/cat thing. It had a permanent grin, showing its very sharp teeth. He unlocked the cell as he pointed a taser towards the prisoners in case he was attacked. It was sitting on its haunches just as a rabbit would, because that's what its legs resembled, as it gestured for the turtles to go out.

When no one budged, the rabbit-cat thing sighed in annoyance, zapping the floor, which in turn zapped the trapped turtles. The shock was just powerful enough to serve as a warning. It didn't seem to mind though, still waiting for the turtles to continue onwards. "That was the lowest setting. Would you like to experience a higher setting?" The creature asked maliciously. Raph and Donnie gave quick looks to Leo who gave a curt nod. Clearly not having any other choice, the 3 walked out of the cell in a straight line with the rabbit cat thing following close behind.

--------With Zirx/Mikey-----

Zirx sighed in boredom, tapping his 3 green fingers in annoyance on the small golden throne he was sitting on. Another rabbit cat thing walked over to him, sitting in a similar throne that was smaller and would accommodate it better. Zirx reached over and scratched it behind its cat ears, making it purr in pleasure. Zirx smiled with an evil sort of glee as he noticed the turtle's enter through a small ark into the room he was in.

In actuality, it was a very large arena, looking like the sort of thing you would find in Rome. The only difference was that the floor was made of 6 inches thick glass. Under the glass, was a boiling acid pit, steaming and hissing violently as it splattered against the glass, causing some of it to "melt"?

--------Down Below in the Arena----------

The turtles looked around curiously, before noticing staring down at them from his perch up high "Mikey" and the cold smirk was giving them. He made a few gestures, making the cat rabbit thing disappear, the door they came through closing behind the small creature.

Zirx then waved towards another creature standing against another door, the chains keeping the door from opening were shaking violently. Something wanted out, and that something would get it…Zirx nodded at the guard, who nodded and nervously unlocked the door.

The doors swung open, revealing what looked like to be a type of yak. It seemed pretty harmless and adorable; looking like it came out of a cartoon. It stood there, grinning its yak smile at the turtles who looked somewhat relieved. It then grunted, its eyes turning a wide silver when it stiffened, and ate the guard that was inching away as soon as it moved.

The turtles were too shocked to move, watching the yak thing with disgusted, I'm-going-to-throw-up-right-now kind of faces. But they were too shocked to move when the yak thing trotted over happily, sniffing the frozen turtles curiously.

"Don't move…..it reacts to movement….." Donnie whispered through clenched teeth, watching the yak wearily as he froze completely. They were standing on the glass, which seemed to be cracking with each step the yak thing took.

Raph growled and grumbled something as he also stood still, the yak turned towards him when it heard him growl. It sniffed him, before giving him a large slobbery yak kiss with its tongue, completely soaking Raph. The other turtles started snickering as Raph growled again. Deciding he couldn't take it anymore, Raph grabbed his twin sai and jumped up, ready to stab the yak to pieces.

The yak mutated instantly, its eyes now silver, and its wide mouth opened beyond what was normal; its sharp teeth were ready to tear Raph apart. Raph was more than a little surprised as he tried to stop, but it was all in vain. Those yak teeth were coming too close too fast……

"And so it begins." Zirx mumbled in fervent evilness.

**(A/N: See, this is where I personally would've ended it, but, seeing as how long It took me to send the chapter to Gummy, you get a bonus! 8D) **

Before the yak could react, Donnie threw his bo at it, making its head swing to the side as the boe smashed into its cheek. A sharp tooth flew out from impact, making the yak thing freeze for a moment or two. Raph took this opportunity to kick off the yak thing, landing next to his brothers again.

The yak turned its head to Donnie angrily, angry huffs coming out of its large nose. The Boe fell to the ground, clattering loudly as the yak thing stepped over it, although it covered it with its long fur. Donnie sighed as he realized he lost his only weapon, and stared at the yak with the best innocent expression he could muster.

That didn't seem to work though as the yak charged, seemingly blinded by rage as it hit Donnie, blowing the purple banded turtle skidding across the glass.

"DONNIE!" Raph and Leo shouted in unison, glaring at the yak thing as it turned to the two standing turtles. Raph threw his sai at the yak thing, embedding it into its forehead as it yowled in pain, recoiling as it backed up a bit.

"Its forehead seems to be its weakness, aim there." Leo commanded, rushing towards the yak with his katanas unsheathed. The yak, however, was prepared for him, and knocked Leo back with a swing of his head, the horns on its head leaving a small gash on his side.

"Leo!" Raph growled, watching his brother be thrown back with Donnie. He gritted his teeth as he tried dashing at the thing, glaring hatefully at it. "What's going on? Why is this thing beating us so easily?!" Raph thought bitterly to himself, before he was also thrown back. Suddenly, it donned on him as the hunger in his stomach made itself known. "That's why….." Raph sighed, before standing up again, his brothers doing the same.

"What's why?" Donnie asked, eyeing his boe as he tried to piece together a plan in order to get his beloved boe staff back.

"Neva' mind….." Raph grumbled as he twirled his Sais boredly, looking at the yak with an is-that-all-you-got? Kind of look. The yak roared angrily and charged again, but the turtles jumped in different directions to avoid the rampaging yak. The yak crashed into the wall behind the turtles, making it temporarily stuck.

"We need to hit his forehead, that's the only way we'll stop that thing." Leo ordered, pointing to the yak's forehead with one of his katanas. The yak had by this time, pulled itself free, a large chunk of rock stuck on one of its horns. "Heeeeeeeeyah!" Leo shouted, jumping into the air and brandishing a katana in front of him.

The yak growled and chomped down on the sword, preventing it from impaling it in the forehead. The edge of the sword was chomped off, before the yak tossed Leo to the other side of the arena, making said turtle grunt in pain as he slowly stood up again. "Go! Now's your chance!" Leo shouted, seeing the yak charging towards him.

Don and Raph snapped out of their daze as they charged the yak, Don delivering a large kick to its side. The yak howled in pain, too busy groveling to itself as Leo jumped out of the way. Raph took this opportunity to jump on the yak, right on its neck as he aimed his sai at the yak's forehead. He pulled his sai back, and delivered the final blow. The yak screeched one last time before it collapsed to the ground, unmoving and dead. Raph plucked his sai out, cleaning it by rubbing it on the yak's fur.

---------------------Zirx/Mikey--------------------------

"I am……amused……congratulations turtles, you have earned another day to your lives." Zirx clapped, standing up from his throne as he viewed the turtles. He nodded to the little rabbit creature next to him, who nodded in return and hopped away.

The bunny thing hopped on to the arena, biting the yak on the neck as it dragged it away, back into its cage/cell where it came from. The turtles looked disgusted once more, as the large iron doors slammed behind it, leaving eerie silence in its wake.

The bunny thing then returned to Zirx, waiting to be pet by the possessed turtle. Zirx eyed the creature before reaching down and petting it, making it purr happily again. "Go on, take them away." Zirx sighed with a dismissive wave of his hand. The same creature from before hopped over, raising his taser again as he waved it in one direction.

The turtles cast sad glances at Zirx before they trailed in a line behind the creature, too disappointed to look at the possessed Mikey any longer. "I know you'll snap out of this bro…..just pop up and say "ha! I can't believe you fell for that!" or something like that like you always do….." Donnie sighed to himself, wondering If Mikey even heard his silent plea.

In reality, Mikey did hear him, but he could'nt do anything about it while Zirx was in control of his body. He had no choice but to just watch through his own eyes at the horrible tortures his brothers endured for the sick pleasure of Zirx. "I will Donnie, You just wait….." Mikey sighed waving an invisible good-bye as the turtles disappeared through the ark again, not to be seen for some time.

Like in all cartoons and stories, something just HAD to ruin this moment, and it was none other than Fritzan himself as he rolled in to the throne room, an ugly scowl on his face as he glared at Zirx disapprovingly. "You broke the promise we made, the plans! You were'nt supposed to send them into a battle!" Fritzan kept rambling, complaining about this and that while looking at Zirx with a glare that could bore a hole into a wall.

"Relax Fritzan, don't get yourself in a knot……." Zirx sighed with a roll of his eyes as he looked upon the empty arena again. That seemed to make Fritzan fume even more as he began shouting at Zirx, hoping his "thick-headed" brother would get it through his head to leave the prisoners alive for once.

"……Why do I even bother, your not even going to listen to me….Meet me in the meeting room in one Remonian, or you'll join the prisoners." Fritzan explained/demanded/sighed as he walked away with a shake of his head, wondering why he even put up with his brother.

Zirx waved dissmisively at Fritzan before using his hands as puppet to mock the alien, repeating some words in a mocking voice. Fitzran sent him a look that could kill, shutting up the possessed turtle in a heartbeat. With a satisfied nod, he left, sill grumbling about how easily he got bored that would be the end of both of them.

"The old fool……." Zirx growled when Fitzran was out of hearing range.

"That young brat………" Fitzran muttered at the same time Zirx growled out his insult.

"Soon he will be eliminated!" Both snickered triumphantly at the same time, before Zirx walked out, heading down the opposite hallway Fitzran had chosen.

----------------Inside Mikey's mind------------------

"Life is so boring in here……" Mikey sighed sitting down, tapping on the "floor" of his mind, which was just pure black with nothing on it.

"Your still here!? Why can't you just die you little cockroach!" Zirx's voice echoed in his mind angrily completely taking Mikey by surprise as he jumped to his feet, looking around.

"Because you can never kill me!" Mikey scoffed puffing out his chest and hammering his plastron to show that he was "tough".

"I WILL wear you down and you WILL disappear forever. Your body WILL be mine and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" Zirx explained and he laughed manically.

"You will find that I'm not that easy to get rid of." Mikey responded with more courage than he felt.

"Grrragh! You are so infuriating!" Zirx cried angrily, disappearing all of a sudden leaving Mikey all alone again.

"And now I'm back to square one………" Mikey sighed, looking around at the darkness, his voice echoing in his mind like he was in some kind of canyon.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?"

Mich: Well, das it! X3 But the next chapter shall not take so long! So, be patient you guys, and REVIEW~~~~~!!!!!!!! 

Gummy: Yeah because I'll keep on Mich this time so it won't take as long

Mich: Awa………X_X I'm doomed……XDD

P.S. We need a name for the bunny things…….If you've got a good name, say it in a review! ;3


End file.
